Question: Express $0.72$ as a fraction.
Explanation: The number $7$ is in the tenths place, so we have seven tenth Seven tenth can be written as $\dfrac{7}{10}$ The number $2$ is in the hundredths place, so we have two hundredth Two hundredth can be written as $\dfrac{2}{100}$ Add the two parts together. $\dfrac{7}{10} + \dfrac{2}{100}$ $= \dfrac{70}{100} + \dfrac{2}{100}$ $= \dfrac{72}{100}$